Punto de Quiebre
by Scarpan D
Summary: Punto de Quiebre: O de cómo un suceso muy esperado, afecta de una manera tan inesperada...RyogaUkyo
1. Capítulo 1: Él

_Ninguno de los personajes de Ranma 1/2 me pertenece_**.  
**

* * *

**Punto de Quiebre **

**(o de cómo un suceso muy esperado, afecta de una manera tan inesperada) **

**By Yae**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: "ÉL" **

**(o la manera en que se dio cuenta) **

Ni caminando cien años lograría olvidarla, seguramente estaba destinado al infortunio severo y permanente, a la autocompasión, al sufrimiento, a la más horrible de las tristezas…

_Akane Tendo, ella, ella era el problema, su hermosa mirada, su dulce sonrisa, esos gestos divinos… lástima que todos fueran dirigidos a él, ese idiota… se había equivocado, Akane no era el problema, era Ranma, ese imbécil insensible¿y se suponía que el iba a hacerla feliz¡¡Ja!! si sólo sabia hacerla sufrir, pero ella tenia la culpa, ella había elegido a Ranma y no a él, él que lo habría dado todo de si para que ella fuera feliz, él que arriesgaría su vida por ella, que todo lo soportaría, todo lo sufriría, sólo por ella, porque lo mirara aunque sea una vez como veía a ese imbécil de Ranma… Pero ella jamás lo vería así, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca… _

-Akane Tendo- susurró con la mirada clavada en el piso y sin detenerse

_Caminaría 100 años, pero seguramente solo pensaría en ella durante toda la caminata… y entonces, al verse rebasado por su amor, caminaría 100 años más. _

-Akane, Akane Tendo- volvió a susurrar

_No, definitivamente susurrar su nombre no servía para nada, después de todo ella no llegaría y le diría que en realidad lo amaba a él, no, no… ella amaba a Ranma, siempre había sido así, y Ranma, ese imbécil también la amaba a ella, aunque hubiera tardado tanto en aceptarlo…era un idiota…igual que él… _

-Akane Tendo…- susurró de nuevo, pero esta vez pareció darse cuenta de algo importante, algo que había olvidado

_No, no más Akane Tendo… _

-Akane…Akane…Ssa…Sa…o…to…me- susurró con dificultad

A_hora estaba seguro, la había perdido para siempre…Jajajajaja pero que idiota era… _

-No se puede perder lo que jamás se tuvo- y esta vez a las palabras las acompaño una mueca de dolor

_Nuevamente se había equivocado, Akane no tenía la culpa, pero Ranma tampoco la tenía, el único culpable de su desdicha, de su sufrimiento eterno, de su Amor no correspondido, era él mismo… Ryoga Hibiki el destructor de su propia felicidad…un adicto a la tristeza, a la desdicha y probablemente también al fracaso. _

_ Talvez 100 años no eran suficientes para olvidarla, pero unas cuantas horas eran suficientes para darse cuenta que el único idiota, era él… talvez jamás la olvidaría, pero ahora sabía que el único culpable de toda su desdicha era él, él y su cobardía,…ahora sabía, que no tenía que caminar 100 años para olvidarla, recordarla, recordarla sería su castigo, y con su recuerdo quedaría también grabada en su memoria su cobardía… _

-Akane, Akane Saotome- susurró de nuevo

_Ella sin duda fue un dulce castigo, su recuerdo sería un dulce castigo, amarla era un dulce castigo, su falta de valor…eso había sido su condena… _

-Una cruel condena-

_Su destino había sido cruel, despiadado y doloroso, un conjunto de caídas, de reveses y choques contra la pared, pura desdicha y tristeza con una pizca apenas perceptible de felicidad… ¡Que lástima que el destino no era más que el resultado de sus propias decisiones!... ¡Que lástima! _

-…y que ironía…- dijo al fin y se detuvo a descansar.

****

**_Fin del capítulo 1 _**

****

* * *

**Yae frente al teclado: **La verdad es que ahora estoy un poco triste, parecerá tonto el motivo, pero mi mascota murió... e inesperadamente fue esa tristeza la que me hizo decidir subir esta historia, no trata de mascotas muertas, ese seria una contradicción si lo que intento hacer es mantener la mente ocupada en cualquier cosa que no sea eso... 

Normalmente no subiria una historia que aún no he terminado, por que no me gusta dejar a la gente esperando o, en el peor de los casos con una historia a medio terminar... no me gusta que me lo hagan a mi, no me gustaria hacerselo a ustedes, asi que me esforzare!!

No quiero alrgarme más... Espero que disfruten leyendo este primer capítulo, yo lo hice...

Si tienen tiempo¡dejen un Review!...

_"Lamento no poder sonreir hoy"_

_Bai_**  
**

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2: Ella

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "ELLA" **

**(o el hecho de que ya lo sabía) **

Y había sido tan cruel, ver como cambiaba su forma de mirarla, su forma de tratarla, su forma de protegerla… y había sido tan cruel, ver como el Amor de su vida se iba enamorando de alguien más.

_Cocinar ya no era lo mismo, no, ya no la relajaba de la misma manera, suspiraba con frecuencia, a veces, incluso se le quemaba. _

-Ranma…- suspiró por quien sabe que vez ese día

_A veces, mientras él aún era "libre" ella sonreía, por la simple esperanza, a veces… _

_A veces, incluso, se atrevía a soñar un poco, con ella y él, juntos y felices, y entonces sonreía, con una felicidad verdadera. _

-¡Estúpido Ranma!- dejó escapar con una mezcla de dolor y tristeza.

_Por alguna razón, que aún no terminaba de entender, trató de convencerse a si misma de que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que ya desde hace tiempo lo había visto, como si fuera una premonición desagradable de algo que te gustaría que jamás llegase, lo había visto. _

-siempre tu Amiga…- de nuevo el Okonomiyaki se había quemado, lo tomó con rencor, y sin piedad, lo lanzó hacia cualquier parte -… tu mejor Amiga…- y el llanto estuvo a punto de brotar.

_Ser su Amiga en el pasado ya había sido muy malo, ser su mejor Amiga, ahora, eso era cruel. _

-…- suspiró de nuevo, otro okonomiyaki estaba ya en el sartén

_¿Cuántos llevaba ya¿cinco¿tal vez seis?, concentrase en cocinar estaba volviéndose cada vez más difícil, había tomado una buena decisión al no abrir el negocio ese día, después de todo¡ni siquiera era capaz de preparar un okonomiyaki para ella!. _

-¡Estúpido Ranma!- dejó escapar de nuevo, y el olor a quemado impregnó el lugar -¡¡ESTÚPIDO RANMA!!- gritó y las lágrimas salieron al fin.

_A veces, a veces se atrevía a soñar que era cierto, que ella y él estaban juntos, y una sonrisa de felicidad verdadera se le dibujaba en el rostro. _

_A veces, a veces se atrevía a olvidarse de que era solo su amiga y se veía a si misma junto a él, entonces sonreía… _

_A veces, a veces se atrevía a creer que algún día dejaría de ser sólo su Amiga, su mejor Amiga,… a veces… _

_Sin embargo ya lo sabía, por eso, la mayoría de las veces, no se atrevía a soñar, no se atrevía a olvidar, no se atrevía a creer… porque lo sabía, le conocía tan bien, que lo había sabido incluso antes que él, y que cualquiera, por algo era… su Amiga… su Mejor Amiga. _

-Y ya sabía…- susurró con el corazón roto –ya sabía…-

Al final Akane había ganado, pero eso era algo que ella… Ya sabía.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Notas de Yae: **Bien!!, el segundo capitulo ya está aki... y tengo listo el tercero tambien, pero ponerlo ahora me dejaría sin tiempo para escribir el cuarto... asi que seré un poco malvada y lo dejaré para la proxima semana... MUAJAJAJAJAJA**  
**

Gracias a **Origett **y a **Morrigan-27 **por sus reviews y a todos aquellos que leyeron también... Como dije antes aki esta el 2º Cap. y bueno la historia seguira llendo lenta, pero para el proximo habrá un poco de Moose/Shampoo y Kuno/Nabiki...

No mas Spoilers!!!

Ja ne!


	3. Capítulo 3: El Resto

_No, definitivamente ninguno de los personajes de Ranma me pertenece... Aún ¬¬_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "EL RESTO"**

**(o el mundo sigue avanzando pero parece que se detiene)**

_-…por cierto, la boda es en unos meses-_

_-¿tan pronto?-_

_-si, en cuanto terminen la escuela, de esa forma se irán ya casados a la universidad-_

Hay veces que el mundo avanza tan rápido que parece que se detiene, como cuando algo grande sucede, una reconciliación, un nuevo amigo, un rompimiento, una muerte o un nacimiento… esa clase de momentos. Para Moose había sido éste, no porque le importase, más bien era, porque a 'ella' le importaba demasiado.

_La había visto antes actuar de esa manera, haciendo planes, buscando maneras, uniendo ideas, lo que sea para separarlos… y a él le dolía, aunque no lo dijera, le dolía._

_Esta vez, sin embargo, había algo diferente, su mirada casi resignada, y el hecho de que se había encerrado en su cuarto sin decir palabra alguna le preocupaban. De vez en cuando, se detenía en la puerta y escuchaba, entonces, un apenas perceptible sollozo, le rompía el corazón._

_¡Como le hubiese gustado, en aquel momento, decirle que la amaba¡Como le hubiese gustado decirle, cuanto le dolía su dolor!. Pero sobre todo, como le hubiera gustado, que ella estuviera dispuesta, siquiera a compartir su dolor con él._

-…Shampoo…- susurró Moose, y aquel sollozo apenas audible le dolió hasta el alma. Cerró los ojos con cansancio…

_Era probable que ella jamás lo amara, pero también era probable que él jamás dejara de amarla…_

Sonrió con un dejó de tristeza –…déjame ayudarte…- le dijo a la fría puerta que se quedó quieta, como era de esperarse –déjame ayudarte a detenerlo- dijo de nuevo, y el sonido de unos pasos titubeantes se escuchó del otro lado, la puerta se abrió segundos después, y el rostro de la chica se mostró triste y enfadado, él sintió un pinchazo en el corazón –haré lo que sea…- susurró -¡Haré lo que sea, si te hace feliz!- exclamó con más fuerza.

_Ella no lo había notado antes, pero él había estado allí para ella siempre, y si lo analizaba bien, siempre era mucho tiempo, así que, cuando le escuchó decir aquellas palabras, lo vio, por primera vez, de manera diferente._

-Gracias- susurró con la cabeza baja –muchas gracias Moose- y sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzó a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

_Tal vez el mundo seguía girando, pero para Moose el mundo se había detenido de nuevo…_

X-ooX-ooX-ooX-ooX-ooX-ooX-ooX-ooX-ooX-ooX-oo

_-mi hermana y Ranma van casarse- le dijo Nabiki sin tacto, a él le dolió, no por el hecho de que Ranma y Akane fueran a casarse, si no por la forma en ella se lo había dicho, sin importancia, tan indiferente…_

Kuno Tatewaki, había pasado mucho rato ya, pensando, sentado una de las bancas del parque de Nerima, vestido con uno de esos trajes lujosos que debía usar si deseaba ser un empresario, suspiró, cansado de tener que decidir entre esto y aquello, barajeando la posibilidad de escapar sin tener que soportar su indiferencia…

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- se escuchó la voz molesta de la chica

-Nada…- respondió él antes de girarse a mirarla, a pesar de que ya se sabía su rostro de memoria.

-¿Nada?- dijo la chica con cierta indignación -¡Hace rato que estoy esperándote y tu aquí haciendo… NADA!-le regañó

-Lo siento…- susurró él y ella lo miró extrañada –es la ultima vez que hacemos esto… Nabiki-

Ella asintió, como si comprendiera -¿Esto es porque van a casarse?- le preguntó con un dejo apenas perceptible de burla.

Él se abstuvo de mirarla y ella entendió que aquello le había dolido, y sin razón alguna a ella le dolió también…

-No- sonrió él con amargura –me voy a Kyoto-

_Fue entonces cuando el mundo se detuvo…_

_Y ella tuvo ganas de pedirle que no se fuera, tuvo ganas de regresar el tiempo y haberse portado, al menos, un poco mejor con él, y tuvo ganas, tantas ganas de robarle un beso…_

_Y él tuvo ganas en ese momento, de decirle que la Amaba, que todos esos años comprándole mercancía, habían sido sólo para verla sonreír, que ya sabía que Ranma era la pelirroja, y que Akane aún así lo Amaba, que no necesitaba una foto de ella, de Nabiki, porque se sabía su rostro de memoria, y tuvo tantas ganas de robarle un beso…_

_Pero en lugar de eso…_

-Toma- dijo ella entregándole un paquete de fotos que él tomo sin observar, la observaba a ella –Entonces… ¿esta es la última vez?- susurró

-Si…- dijo él, guardo las fotos en el bolsillo interior de su saco, y extrajo de allí mismo un sobre amarillo que le extendió sin dejar de observarla, después de todo esa era la última vez –Muchas Gracias- le dijo cuando ella lo tomo

-Esto es más de lo acordado- dijo ella, y él no supo si le había agradado o no… y le dolió.

-Toma el resto como liquidación- dijo él, y ella supo que no lo volvería a ver… y le dolió también.

-Siempre fue un placer… hacer negocios contigo- susurró ella cuando él comenzó a alejarse…

_Dos miradas que se pierden, dos deseos que desaparecen, cuando la esperanza se va, ella no le dijo que lo amaba pero él tampoco se atrevió a decírselo a ella, y el mundo seguía girando pero parecía que había detenido…_

-Adiós Kuno Baby-

-Adiós Nabiki Tendo-

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

* * *

**Yae frente al teclado y sin saber como empezar: **Bueno... antes que nada... esta bien, de acuerdo, lo arruiné... aki va mi tercer capítulo y si tardé en este probablemente el siguiente tardará más... lo siento, realmente lo siento, pero me fui a mi casa por una semana y allá no tengo internet, para colmo... olvidé llevar el archivo conmigo para poder subirlo a tiempo... asi ke...fracasé, y no solo en eso, sino ke el siguiente capitulo no esta listo, de hecho a penas esta empezado... sin embargo no todo esta mal, ahora tengo mas o menos una idea de cuan largo será este fanfic, he calculado ke tendrá 8 capitulos y tal vés un noveno que será epilogo... algo más... el final ya esta escrito, aunque hay posibilidades de cambio, no creo ke sean muy drásticos... 

De todas formas LO SIENTO!!!!! de verdad!!, haré todo lo posible por continuar rápido...

PD: GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW **Morrigan-27**!!!!!, y Gracias por leer a todos los ke leen... aunke por lo visto son pocos (T-T)


End file.
